How to go on
by emryslover
Summary: It's after the great fight in the ministry. Harry still has problems with accepting Sirius' death. But then he, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore are thrown into the past. To be exact: the time of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

I often read other crossovers with Merlin and Harry Potter. I especially like the ones with Merlin in the future and meeting Dmbledore. But there's no one where Dumbledore travels to the past. That's why I have decided write it myself. I hope you enjoy my first try at crossovers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a nice Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was summer and soon the holidays would begin, so there was nearly no homework to do. The pupils therefore had a lot of free time today. That's why Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a secluded space near the lake to be able to avoid being heard. It had been only two weeks since their adventures at the Ministry and they were still quite shaken. Especially Harry who had lost Sirius. The wizard had been like a father to him. Now he was without real family (because no one in their right mind would call the Dursleys his family).

"Come on Harry" Ron broke the silence. " You can't stay so down. That's not like you. Look, how about playing a prank on Filch? He has really annoyed me the last few days."

"Don't wanna" Harry only muttered and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Harry we know how you feel. Sirius was our friend too. It is not good keeping your feelings in. You know you can always talk to us" Hermione tried to persuade him.

"Stop!" Harry became really angry. "You don't know anything. You still have your family. Don't tell me that you understand how I feel, because you can't. There's nothing left for me so stay away and leave me alone." Panting after this outburst he curled into himself tighter.

Ron and Hermione were stunned. Hermione had even tears in her eyes as she talked to him. "Harry. I'm sorry. Of course we can't understand. But we're your friends. Since his death you have isolated yourself and never spoken or looked at anyone. We only want to help you. You know we care for you."

"I know." The whisper was barely heard by the two. "I know that. And I know that Sirius would want me to go on, but I can't, I just can't." With that the black haired boy began to sob quietly. "Oh Harry." Hermione pulled the teen into her arms.

Suddenly they heard someone approach. "Professor Dumbledore." The three of them jumped to their feet. Harry discreetly rubbed his eyes. "We didn't expect someone to come here."

"Ah, that's understandable. This place is quite hidden. I remember that one time when I was wandering beside the lake I found it. Since then I sometimes come here to have a little peace." Dumbledore looked at them with twinkling eyes. The three teens were a little confused.

"But this time I'm here for a different reason.", Dumbledore carried on. "To tell the truth I don't know why I should be here."

This confused Harry, Ron and Hermione even more. How could Dumbledore not know why he went to this place? It was really strange.

Ron couldn't stop his curiosity. "Professor if you can't say why you should be here, why did you even come in the first place?"

"That Mr. Weasley is a very good question. The answer to that is this note." With that he showed them a little piece of paper with an elegant handwriting. It said:

"_Dear Professor Albus Dunbledore. To my dismay I learned about the recent developments that happened in the ministry. The death of a certain person was really unexpected. I fear it will have a bad influence on the future. Destiny is threatened. But there is hope. If you go to the secret place at the lake on Saturday afternoon the answer will show itself to you. Good luck. __Your secret friend"_

"What does this mean? Who is this secret friend?" Hermione wondered. "And what does he mean by destiny being threatened?" Harry added.

"I have to admit that I really don't know. But I am here to find the answers to that." Dumbledore looked thoughtful at the note.

Hermione was still thinking. "What if this is a trap? Why this place and why this specific time? It's just too suspicious."

"Don't worry about that Miss Granger. The message was brought to me by Fawkes. We can at least be sure of the good intentions of this person. Someone else wouldn't have been able to bring him to deliver it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed. They knew that Fawkes was a phoenix and therefore a very pure and loyal magical creature.

"And what do we do now?" Ron was slightly annoyed by those cryptic words. It would probably lead to something happening and he wouldn't be able to rest.

"Well I suppose we should wait. After all this note said to be here this afternoon." Harry replied sarcastically.

With this they settled on the ground preparing themselves to be there for quite a while. But they didn't have to wait long. Suddenly ripples went through the surface of the lake and fog appeared above it. It slowly crawled to the shore making it difficult to see. But then a shadow showed through the fog and it came closer and closer.

* * *

**A/N: So this was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. If you have any ideas or requests you would like in this story, tell me and I will see what I can do.**

**So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you for all the ones of you that have reviewed and favourited my story. It gives me the confidence to continue this. But now: on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

_But then a shadow showed through the fog and it came closer and closer._

The four persons on the shore grabbed their wands and pointed them at the figure that walked towards them. Slowly they could see more and more of it. So they recognised that it was a woman with long, dark hair. Her dress was red and torn at the seam. Nevertheless, she was truly beautiful and she had something otherworldly on her that made them curious. But still they didn't lower their wands.

"I greet you young wizards." The woman addressed them friendly.

"Young?" Ron nearly began to laugh as he glanced at Dumbledore. The man in question raised an eyebrow at him but even then he seemed amused.

"Yes, young." Her calm voice interrupted them. "Because I have been for a long time already. So for me most people in your world are young."

"What do you mean 'in our world'?" Curious as always Hermione couldn't resist to ask, wanting to learn something new even in this strange situation. And of course it would be good to know more about this person. With that in mind she was happy when the woman answered her question.

"Your world, that is the world of the living. It is not my world anymore for I have died long, long ago. I have already travelled to Avalon."

"Avalon. The legendary Avalon?" Dumbledore seemed surprised. "May I ask your name?" "Of course you may. I am called the Lady of the Lake."

"The Lady of the Lake?" Of course Hermione the know-it-all had heard that name before. That's why she quickly recalled what she had read about her. "Can't the Lady of the Lake only appear at the Lake of Avalon? How could you be here."

The woman who they now knew as the Lady of the Lake looked at them solemnly. "What you are saying is right my child. My home is indeed the Lake of Avalon. But I came here for a reason. You had to fight and to suffer. Tragic things have happened and now you need help. Therefore I will send you to the one place where you will get it. I wish you good luck."

With that said held her hands in front of her and a blinding light shone from them. It reached everything until the only thing that could be seen was the brightness.

When they could see again they found themselves in a wood. The lake had disappeared and the only things to be seen were hundreds of trees. The four of them stood in a clearing. As they looked at the sky they could see that even the time had changed. At Hogwarts it had been the late afternoon when they met the woman whereas here it was just beginning to dawn.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Harry asked after a while. He was relatively calm. After all everything was better than to be in a place that remembered him of what had happened.

" It doesn't matter as long as we can get something to eat. I'm so hungry that I will die if I don't get something to bite soon." Trust Ron to think about food even during this time.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know what we should do now?" Unsurprisingly it was Hermione who thought practical. It was bad enough that they were in a foreign place brought here by magic and probable far from home. But at least Dumbledore was with them. He was experienced and wise and would be very helpful.

That's when she noticed another difference. The other two were two preoccupied with their surroundings or their stomach and even Dumbledore was too deep in thought to realise it. "Hey. What happened with our clothes?" Hermione's cry got the attention of the others. Confused they looked at themselves and the others more clearly. Indeed they were wearing different clothing than before. Their robes were replaced by green tunics and brown trousers with brown boots. In Hermione's case it were brown boots with a yellow long dress.

"According to these we are in a different time. If only I could remember in which." Hermione mused. "Well, if my memory is correct I believe this to be far in the middle ages. These clothes remember me greatly of peasants at that time." Dumbledore thought loudly.

"The middle ages?" Ron was shocked. "Isn't that when they were burning witches? Not with me. I'm going back."

"Ron." Harry interfered. "You can't. We were send here for a reason so it is highly possible that we won't be able to go back until our purpose for being here is fulfilled." "And what is our purpose here?" "That we have to find out. At least with our change in appearance we won't be conspicuous wherever the place is we were send to."

With that they decided to try and find some people they could ask for information. Because they didn't know these lands they would have to walk blindly in one direction and hope they were lucky enough to meet someone. Therefore they began to walk south. After a while they came upon a path and they began to follow it. Meanwhile the sun rose higher and higher, her warmth making them sweat, so all they wanted was something to drink.

Harry let himself fall to the ground. "We should really take a break. We can't go on like this forever. So let's go and find some water."

"Silly. We have magic so we cab just conjure some water. " Hermione reminded him. "Just hold out your hands." With that she drew her wand that she had hidden in the sleeve of her dress and murmured a spell. But to everyone's surprise nothing happened. Hermione tried again, this with more force. The result was the same.

"Oh no my magic isn't working. How is that possible?" Disturbed Harry and Ron pulled their wands out too and began to try out random spells. However their magic seemed lost too. Even Dumbledore, powerful as he was, had no success. Hermione was lost. "Professor, how is it possible that we can't do magic anymore? Can that even happen?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "To tell you the truth Miss Granger I have never heard of an incident like this. Nevertheless, I have some theories. First: In this time there is a different magic in the earth than in our time and therefore we are not able to use it. Or second: For a specific reason we shouldn't use our magic here and that's why it was blocked by a greater force. But whatever the reason may be, we will have to adjust."

"Tell me it isn't true that we are stuck in a different time in a strange place without our magic." Ron whined. "This can't get any worse." But like always when something like this is said, the opposite happens.

Suddenly they heard a loud cry and a dozen wild locking men jumped from behind the trees, armoured with swords and knives. In a matter of seconds the four wizards were surrounded.

A/N: So this was chapter two. I hope you liked it. To all my readers: I have one question. I have written about two theories of their lost magic, but I can't make up my mind which I should pick. Tell me which one you would like to read about. So please review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A big think you for all my reviewers. I want to especially thank "storm101" for answering to my question which reason for their lost magic was better. So I have decided to take her advise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

_Suddenly they heard a loud cry and a dozen wild locking men jumped from behind the trees, armoured with swords and knives. In a matter of seconds the four wizards were surrounded._

"What now?" Harry whispered. He was slowly becoming annoyed. Some time ago he had lost the only person who was like a father to him. Then he was thrown into a different time without knowing where he was. And if that wasn't bad enough they were attacked by bandits and couldn't even defend themselves with their magic. He was beginning to think that someone was really hating him.

"Perhaps we could talk to them." Ron asked hopefully. "Don't be stupid." Hermione scolded him. "Those bandits are the kind of people that have nothing to lose. And we are helpless against them. They have the advantage so they wouldn't listen to us."

"Shut up. No talking." One of the bandits interrupted them. "Just keep quit and give us your money and I will consider letting you live." That's when Dumbledore interfered. "But gentlemen. No need to get rough. I'm very sorry to admit this but we have not a single penny we could give you. If you would be so kind to…" The bandit who had spoken suddenly had his sword at his throat. "Listen old man. It's no use lying. Just give us your money. Otherwise we have to kill you and take it ourselves. So hurry it up."

The four wizards were looking at each other clearly at a loss. They would probably die, after all you can't give what you don't have. No one had anything other then their wands with them when they were send here.

The bandits seemed to become impatient and moved closer, holding their weapons higher. But suddenly they could hear the sound of nearing horses. As they turned in their direction they saw a group of armed man on horses with red capes billowing behind them. With a war cry the riders were attacking the group of bandits. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore hastily stumbled to the side of the road to get out of the way. Because they didn't knew who these men were, they couldn't say if it was good or bad that they came.

Within moments the fight had ended. The bandits were either dead or fleeing. One of the riders detected them and came closer. Now they could see that he was a knight because he wore armour.

"Don't worry you are safe now. You were really lucky that we came along on our patrol and saw you." The knight addressed them. "May I ask who you are?" With that Dumbledore stood up. "Nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Dumbledore. And these three are Hermione, Ron and Harry. They are my niece and nephews." Dumbledore introduced them. "It's good to see you are unhurt. I am Sir Leon. And the ones over there are Sir Percival" the big knight nodded, "Sir Elyan", the dark knight greeted, "and Sir Gwaine." The Knight with the shoulder long hair waved at them enthusiastically and winked.

Hermione blushed. " Thank you very much for saving us. But… can you tell us where we are? My… brothers, my uncle and me, we have travelled quite far and I'm afraid we got lost." She told them. "How can you not know where you are?" The one named Sir Gwaine looked at them incredulously. He then grinned and added sarcastically " You are in the lands of the great Camelot." "Camelot? Are you kidding?" Harry and the others were shocked. Even Dumbledore was surprised. How did they end in _the_ legendary _Camelot_? He knew time travelling and had done it a few times himself. But he never thought it was possible to travel this far in time. Of course he suspected something like this when he saw their changed clothes, but it was entirely different to have his suspicions confirmed.

When his attention returned to the knights, he saw how confused they were. "Why would we be kidding." It was Sir Leon who spoke. "You were lost and you barely survived just now so it would be cruel to lie about something like this." "Ah, we are sorry, of course you wouldn't." Dumbledore tried to reassure them. "It's just that we heard a lot about Camelot and couldn't believe that we were going to see this great city. We thought we would never be able to experience this." "So that's it." Sir Leon seemed to understand. "If you are going to Camelot it is best you come with us. This way you will be safe. We were just on our way back anyhow."

"Thank you very much for this offer. We will gladly accompany you." The four wizards were relieved. None of them wanted another meeting with those bandits. All of them were excited. They had heard a lot about the legends of Camelot, the knights of the round table, King Arthur and of course Merlin, greatest wizard of all time. Perhaps he would be able to tell them why they were here. Harry, Ron and Hermione were especially curious to see how he looked like. In the legends he was described as an old but powerful wizard who was the guardian and adviser of the king of Camelot. When they tried to imagine him he always wore long blue ropes, a big pointy hat, he had a log white beard and looked strangely similar to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself wasn't thinking about things like this at all. His mind was focused on all the knowledge he could learn from this great man. He was sure he could also help them with their lost magic.

With thoughts like this time flew by as they walked so when the knights stopped the were confused until Sir Leon addressed them. "Welcome to Camelot."

Before them they saw it: a big, impressive white castle with a large town at its feet. They couldn't help but look at it in awe. This was the Camelot of countless legends.

* * *

A/N: Finally chapter three is finished. Next time the real fun can start. If you have wishes or ideas please tell me. So don't be shy and **review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm here again. Sorry for the wait. I was suffering a mild case of writers block. But finally I was able to finish chapter 4. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

_Before them they saw it: a big, impressive white castle with a large town at its feet. They couldn't help but look at it in awe. This was the Camelot of countless legends._

"Camelot" Hermione whispered awed. It was one thing to read about it in books but another seeing it right before them. Nothing could have prepared them for the sight of the legendary castle.

"We should move on." Sir Leon interrupted them. " We are expected back by midday." So they moved on. On the way closer to the castle they met many people from the outlying villages travelling to the town, probably wanting to go to the market. They still had to walk for a while until they finally reached the gates of Camelot.

On the streets were a lot of people and market stalls. But when the knights came through everyone was making space for them and greeting them respectfully. The four wizards were relieved that they didn't have to go through the crowd by themselves. With this many people they could have lost each other, but this way they could take the time an look at their surroundings carefully.

The streets were littered with dirt. Small houses that looked like they wouldn't hold any longer stood on the side of the rode. It was clear to them that the inhabitants belonged to the poorest of the town. As they walked on the houses began to look neater and bigger. It was only hear that the market took place. There were several stands with fruits, vegetables, herbs and potions, clothes, jewellery, spices, … and in-between were the sellers and farmers trying to sell their goods, men and women buying their supplies and children running around. The place was buzzing with life and noise.

After a while they reached a courtyard. The knights dismounted and gave their horses to the waiting stable hands. "First we should introduce you to the king. He should be in the Great Hall now." Sir Leon waved, indicating them to follow him. They went to the stairs that led them inside the citadel.

They were just about to enter when a person came and ran into them, knocking Harry to the floor. "Sorry, my fault." The person stood up and helped Harry to his feet. It was a young man with dark raven hair and expressive blue eyes. He looked tall and thin. He wore dark pants, a blue tunic with a brown jacket and brown, worn boots. But the most eye catching feature besides his eyes was a red neckerchief.

The longer the four looked the more nervous the man became. "Look, I'm really sorry that I ran into you, I was in a hurry. I hope you are alright?" Harry only nodded. " That's good. Ehm… I don't remember your faces. You aren't from here, right?" Harry nodded again. "Then welcome to Camelot. I wish I could show you around, but I still have work to do so see you around." And with that he was already running on.

After this strange incident they went on. The way had several turns and staircases. Finally they came to a great double door. Sir Leon just went past the guards without looking at them, pushed the doors open and strode into the hall. All the four wizards could do was walk behind him and waiting for what would happen now.

Inside the hall there was a long rectangular table (to the dismay of Harry, Ron and Hermione). On that table sat a group of older people whose clothes indicated at them being nobles. On the head of the table they could see a young blond haired man looking in their direction. Even without the crown the four would have recognised him as King Arthur.

The king stood up. "Sir Leon we were waiting for you. How was the patrol? Are there any news?" Sir Leon bowed. "No sire, the villages were peaceful and we had no problems. But on our way back we came onto a bandit attack. These four here were wandering lost through the woods when the bandits found them. I thought it would be best to escort them back to Camelot."

"That was the right decision Sir Leon. Now may I ask who you are?" With that he turned to them. Dumbledore took a step forward and bowed like he had seen Sir Leon do it. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, your Highness, and those three are my nephews Harry and Ron and my niece Hermione. We are from the far northern lands in search of work."

"From the northern lands? Then you had a long travel. If you want to work here in Camelot I'm sure we will find something for you. Tomorrow you should ask in the kitchens. They always need help." Dumbledore bowed again and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed. "Thank you very much your Highness."

"Very well. Guards." Two of the guards positioned outside came in. "Take these people to the servant quarters." With that he dismissed them. When they were outside Harry, Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so nervous I couldn't even look at the king." Ron stated. "I know what you mean." Harry replied. "It is one thing reading about him, but another thing seeing him before you." "Do you know where Merlin was?" Hermione asked. "No. The ones who were old enough to be him seemed to be nobles and everyone else was too young." Harry mused. "What do you think, Professor?"

"I agree with Harry. I don't think that Merlin was there, but I am sure we will meet him soon enough. But we have to remember that legends are likely to differ from reality so things can be rather different from what we expect. Perhaps Merlin isn't even in Camelot and appears here years later. We will have to wait and in the meantime try not to attract attention."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, always following the guard but deep in their own thoughts. What would they do if Merlin wasn't in Camelot? How would they be able to go back?

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5, proof-read and corrected. If there are still mistakes I apologise. But nevertheless (I really love this word) enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

_They walked the rest of the way in silence, always following the guard but deep in their own thoughts. What would they do if Merlin wasn't in Camelot? How would they be able to go back?_

After they were shown the servants quarters all four decided to explore the castle, because (as Hermione stated) "you have to make yourself familiar with your surroundings first". They had already found the kitchens where they were assured that they were needed greatly. Unfortunately only Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to find work there. But Dumbledore who was quite old for that time period and above all had never even worked in the kitchens, would have to search elsewhere.

They walked on through several corridors until they came to a shield saying "Court Physician". "A court physician." Hermione cried. "I'm really curious to know how doctors in this time treat their patients." "So am I." Dumbledore answered. "He must have a huge knowledge of herbs and other things that are long forgotten in our time. Here people still knew about ways to heal with the help of nature with or without magic."

"If the two of you want to meet him, why don't you do it? He's a physician so he probably won't chase you away." With that he went to the door next to the name plate, knocked and opened the door. "Ladies first." He said with a small bow and a grin to Hermione.

She blushed slightly, but walked with her head high through the door, the other three following. They came into a cramped room. Along the walls there were shelves with dozens of books on their left side and on the right side instead of books they could see several vials with potions in different colours. In one corner there was a small cot and the middle of the room was dominated by a large table littered with even more books, potions and herbs. Near the table was the fireplace currently occupied by a pot with a boiling liquid.

The old man stirring it turned to them as they entered. "Hello. I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Gaius the court physician. So how I can help you?" Dumbledore stepped forward. "Hello. My name is Dumbledore and these three are my sisters children Harry, Ron and Hermione." Harry couldn't help but grow tired of all those repeated introductions. Ron didn't look any better, but Hermione still seemed excited.

"We have travelled far and only got to Camelot today." Dumbledore carried on, not noticing Harry's and Ron's discomfort. "The king was so merciful to allow us to stay and work in the castle. We are currently making us acquainted with the place." Gaius looked at them with understanding. "Yes I've heard of your arrival here." At the surprised look of the four he added "The knights. They came to let me treat the minor injuries they received during the fight. So they told me about the newcomers."

Gaius smiled at them. "Well, have you already found work?" he asked. At that Hermione answered. "Yes my brothers and I got work in the kitchens, but my uncle is still searching. It isn't easy to find something he is able to do." Gaius chuckled. "The bane of the elders. Never easy finding work for us. If you are knowledgeable about herbs and medicine, I could offer you work as my assistance."

"That is really kind of you, but you don't have to feel obligated." Dumbledore smiled at him. Gaius seemed taken aback. "Of course not, I need the help. Actually my ward, he is my nephew, should work as my apprentice to help me and learn about healing. But shortly after he arrived here he was given the post of the princes manservant."

"Wow he became the princes manservant so soon?" Hermione asked. "What is he doing now?" "Well, since the prince has been crowned king, my nephew is now serving King Arthur." Gaius replied. "Of course he still helps me, but it is not much with all the chores he has to do. That's why I would be glad if you agreed." "Thank you I will take your offer."

Gaius nodded at this. "As you have only arrived I would suggest you to visit the castle today. You can begin your work here tomorrow Dumbledore." "Yes I will. Good bye." With that they left the chambers of the court physician.

"That went well." Harry said. "Not only have you got work Professor, but you will probably have access to his books. Maybe they could help us." Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle at Harry's comment. "That was in my intention Harry. On the other hand I'm really interested in the arts of healing during the time of Camelot. But Harry you and Ron and Hermione have to remember to call me Dumbledore and uncle when there are other people around."

"Did you hear that Hermione?" Ron smirked. "Do you think you can do this?" But she just blushed and began to mutter something like how inappropriate it was to address their professor, worse their headmaster like this. The other three only looked amused at her antics.

After a while of walking through the long corridors they found themselves outside in the courtyard. To their right there were the stables where the knights had brought their horses earlier.

From their left they heard the clanging of steel against steel. It was the sound of a sword fight as they had learned during their encounter with the bandits. Curiously they followed the noise.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you had to wait too long for this chapter. It's a matter of inspiration. So if you want to have your chapters sooner please review and send me ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have the time to continue writing. But here it is. Finally.**

**Special thanks to "crazy-about-books" for your idea. I hope you like how I've written it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

_From their left they heard the clanging of steel against steel. It was the sound of a sword fight as they had learned during their encounter with the bandits. Curiously they followed the noise._

They came to a large field. On the muddy ground dozens of knights in armour were fighting against each other. Some were using swords, others had maces and some even competed in archery. On the side stood a few people who, judging from their clothes, had to be servants.

The four went closer. "Wow, how can they fight in this heat? And even with those heavy armours." Ron sighed. "Easy, they are trained to do that." One servant answered. He seemed to be only fifteen. "Hi, I'm Peter. You are the new ones right?" He introduced himself. Ron was surprised. "How did you know?" Peter only smiled. "News travel fast. So you seemed interested in the knights training? Would you like me to teach you a little bit?" "If you can do that we would be grateful. We've never seen something like this." Harry answered sheepishly."

"No problem. So your first question was about the armour, right?" Ron nodded. "Okay, They don't wear them voluntarily, but they have to wear them for two reasons. First reason: they are only using blunt weapons in order to not hurt themselves, but even with those you can do a lot of damage if the other person isn't protected through armour. So it's only for your own safety. And second: you don't know when you have to fight. It can always happen that's why you have to build up your endurance to be able to fight anytime, anywhere and for a long time even with the weigh of your armour. For those reasons all knights only train with it on."

"If that's the case I wouldn't want to change with one of them" Ron's voice was full of pity. Peter laughed. "You're right. But they have also a lot of rights. On the other hand through their position they have a duty and a responsibility to protect their country." They continued to watch the training. At one point Hermione noticed a pair whose fight was not on equal terms. One of them was always only defending and the other just continued to attack. She got the attention of her companions on this pair. "How can this be. I thought it was training, so why are they fighting like that? Shouldn't they have equal partners for that?" She was enraged. Peter only shrugged. "Those two are the king and his manservant. Normally someone in our position wouldn't participate, but he is a special case. For the king it's only a warm-up before the real fights. And for his servant it should be a lesson in self defence. Even if it is hopeless. He just isn't meant to fight." "But why does a servant needs to know how to defend himself?" Dumbledore asked. "Because he always accompanies the king wherever he goes." Was the answer he got. Suddenly they noticed one of the knights giving signs in their direction. "Oh my master is calling me. I have to go. So see you around." With that Peter was already running towards the training field.

The four time travellers stayed at their place and continued watching a few more minutes until Dumbledore broke the silence. "As interesting as seeing them compete is I think I will return to the physician's chambers. Hopefully I can read a few books to prepare and perhaps I will find some useful information. Are you alright alone?" "Don't worry about us professor." Hermione turned to him. "We can take care of ourselves. We will make sure to not cause any trouble." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled . "I hope you are successful in that. Well, take care." With a chuckle he began to walk back to the castle. Harry looked after him. "You know, he's right. I don't want to stand here the whole time. It would be more interesting to explore town. Do you want to come, too?" But only Hermione nodded. Ron decided to continue watching, so Harry and Hermione made their way to town and left Ron on the field.

At one point the pairs changed. The one who Ron now knew to be the king turned to someone else and his manservant walked to the side and threw his few pieces of armour off. Ron recognised him as the one who ran them over at their arrival. No wonder he had no time if he was the servant of the king himself. After what he saw on the training field Ron began to pity him. But the he returned his attention to the knights. The king was the best one of them. He won fight after fight and didn't even seem to tire. Ron continued to watch him admiringly, he became so absorbed that he didn't notice a figure coming near him until it talked to him.

"Really, it's not that great." Ron turned around and found himself face to face with … the king's manservant. Shocked he stumbled back a few steps. The young man before him only chuckled amused and turned to look to the field. "He's really only a prat who likes to show off." "But he's really good." Ron said. "Of course he is, he has to be. If he wasn't a good fighter himself his knights probably wouldn't respect him as much as they do know. Because they know he will fight together with them." The servant looked at Ron again. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet." Ron nodded. "Right. The first time you seemed busy. Hi, I'm Ron. You are the king's manservant?" "Yes unfortunately." The way he grinned Ron understood that he only joked.

The servant gave him his hand. "I'm Merlin. If you have any problems come to me." Dazed Ron shook his hand. Merlin? This thin, young man was Merlin? No old person with sparkly robes and a pointy hat and a beard. The only thing he could utter was "Merlin's Beard." At that the "young" Merlin looked confused. "Beard? I don't have a beard." Ron only shook his head, still totally shocked. "It's a saying where I come from." He tried to explain him, but Merlin still looked at him strangely. "Weird saying."

As they returned their attention to the training they saw one of the knights falling to the ground holding his left arm. Merlin sprinted to the field leaving the still overwhelmed Ron behind. When he arrived the other knights and Arthur had already come to inspect the injury. It was quite deep. Arthur turned around and searched until he spotted Merlin. "Merlin. Go and inform Gaius that we are bringing a patient in." Merlin nodded and ran back to the castle and the physician's quarters.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. From now on I have more time to write. I have already an idea how the next chapter will go on. Hopefully I will be able to write it soon.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank "storm101" for giving me the idea of Dumbledore meeting Merlin. I really liked your idea, but I had to change it so it would fit into the story line. ****And there is a kind of change. From now on I'm starting on changing the POV's of the characters. I'll try to make it as logical and understandable as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

_Merlin nodded and ran back to the castle and the physician's quarters._

Merlin hurriedly crossed the courtyard, stumbled along a corridor until he finally reached the door to his and Gaius' home panting heavily. He burst into the chamber-"GAIUS! We've got a probl-...you're not Gaius." At the table reading a thick, old book was an old man with a long white beard. Merlin had the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't remember when.

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

He was reading an interesting book about herbs and plants when suddenly someone burst into the chambers yelling loudly "GAIUS! We've got a probl-...you're not Gaius."

It was the young man they had met on their arrival who later turned out to be the king's manservant. He was panting and leaning against the door frame. Dumbledore had a strange feeling whenever he saw him, but he couldn't figure out why. Only then did he remember the reason for the boy's appearance.

" Gaius isn't here. He went down to the village momentarily. May I help you?"

"...er..." The man hesitated.

"You said you had a problem?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, er, yes, but it was just... Do you know how to treat sword injuries?"

"Unfortunately not."

"..."

"Forgive me."

"Of course...I'm Merlin, by the way, who're you?"

"...Oh my."  
"Well, I need Gaius' help so I better go after him. Bye." And Merlin disappeared.

To tell that it wasn't a shock for Dumbledore would be an understatement. How could he have been prepared for meeting the greatest wizard in history in such a way.

Dumbledore had always looked up to him for he was the one to build the foundations for the future wizard world. He also was known to be a muggle friend.

But the greatest shock was his appearance. Everyone knew him to be an old man with a long white beard, a pointy hat and long robes. It was the reason why wizards in future generations liked to dress that way. And it seemed that the story about Merlin being the king's advisor had changed with time, too.

When Dumbledore remembered where he was Merlin was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he had gone to find someone who could help. He really had wanted to help, but (and he didn't like to admit it) without his magic he was useless with medical treatment. After all there never was a need to do it the 'normal' way. Dumbledore liked muggles and was interested in their way of life. Nevertheless even someone like him wouldn't be able to be all-knowing. That's why he anticipated this possibility to improve his knowledge.

* * *

Merlin POV

After being unable to find Gaius in their chambers Merlin had no other choice but to trust the old man's words and hurry to the village.

While dodging other people on his way he still tried to understand why this guy seemed so familiar. Then he remembered seeing the old man with the red head that he met earlier near the training field. Ron? But there were two other people with them right? Another boy and a girl. What happened to them?

Suddenly he collided with something and fell backwards on the ground. Still quite bedraggled, he slowly looked up. He saw the two persons he was just thinking about. The one he ran into, the raven haired boy, was sitting on the ground too, while the girl beside him looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. This is already the second time I run into you today." He stood up and turned to the raven. "I hope you aren't hurt?"

The boy took his offered hand and rose. "No, I'm fine. But what about you? You must have a lot to do, if you keep knocking people down."

Merlin laughed embarrassed. "Yeah, unfortunately. I need to find someone as soon as possible."

At this moment another person entered their conversation.

"Merlin?" Gaius was walking towards them. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Arthur?"

"I'm searching for you. Sir Elyan was wounded during training."

"In that case we should return immediately. Come my boy. If you would excuse us." The last he said to the two stunned wizards.

Merlin headed after him, but called back "I'm really sorry. I hope next time we meet will be under different circumstances." And with that he left.

* * *

Normal POV (Harry/Hermione)

The two stood frozen even after the other two went away. Merlin? Had that old man Gaius called the boy really Merlin? But he was to young. And wasn't he the king's manservant.

It took a while for Hermione to find her voice. "Did you hear what I heard?"

Harry could only nod.

"Could it really be that this was THE Merlin?"

Harry looked confused. "Who else could he be?"

"Well, it's possible that Merlin is a common name during this time."

"You don't really think that, right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That means we have finally found him. The others won't believe us if we tell them who we met."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the newest chapter. Sorry that it took so long. One week I was sick, one on vacation and then had other things to do. But I hope that I will at least manage another chapter before university starts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, but I was fighting for inspiration. Nevertheless I promised I would update in September and here it is.**

**I want to apologise for any mistakes. I have neither the time nor patience to check for them. **

**Since tomorrow is my first day in university I fear I will have less time to write.**

**Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

_Hermione shook her head._

_"That means we have finally found him. The others won't believe us if we tell them who we met."_

Still stunned Ron looked after the disappearing Merlin. He just couldn't seem to accept that all the old stories of the great King Arthur and his old advisor and guardian Merlin had been wrong. Well, at least some of it.

While he wondered how the knowledge of Merlin's life could have been twisted so much during time, he was completely oblivious to time and his surroundings. When awareness returned to him, he noticed that the knights on the training field were nowhere in sight.

Since there was nothing for him to see anymore Ron decided to return to their appointed chamber where he planned to wait for the other three. He couldn't wait to tell them what had happened. They wouldn't believe him.

* * *

At the same time Dumbledore was sitting, book forgotten, in the physician's chambers. Looking at the door where the boy who had introduced himself as Merlin, had left.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that the had found him. After all how many people named Merlin who were also close to the king could exist?

"Well, finding him was easier than I anticipated", he said to himself.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped when a group of knights entered the chamber noisily. They were three. Two of them were half carrying a third one with blood staining his left side and sat him on the patient cot. Dumbledore realised that the king was among them when he started addressing him.

"Can you tell me where Gaius is? I sent someone here to inform him." He was annoyed. Why couldn't the idiot of a manservant not follow orders.

Dumbledore sensing his emotions replied in a calm manner.

"If you are talking about your manservant, Sire, he was here a while ago. But when I told him that the physician had gone to the market he left to bring him back."

"Ah. Very good." Arthur turned to the knight, assessing his arm. "Can you do something to help him?" He asked the older man.

Dumbledore came closer to take a look.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid the only thing I can do is to stem the blood flow. I know how to cure some illnesses. I never had to treat sword wounds." He shook his head sadly.

Arthur sighed. "Then please do your best until Gaius arrives."

* * *

At the same time Harry and Hermione were still at the market place after their collision with Merlin.

"We should go find Ron." Harry broke the silence. "We have to tell him what happened."

Hermione nodded at him. "Do you think that he's still at the training field?"

"It could be. After all he was really impressed, because all of this is new to him. You know how he is when he learns something about the muggle world."

"That's right. I still remember that one time I told him about guns." Hermione laughed and started to walk the way they had come from.

Harry laughed too and began to follow her. But then he thought back to this Merlin. He seemed awfully young. Only a few years older than himself. Was he really THE Merlin? And if he was, would he still be the great wizard he was known as in the future?

He ran a few steps to catch up to Hermione.

"Hey, do you think this Merlin will be able to help us?", he asked her hesitantly.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He saw the confusion on her face. "What I mean is even if he is the Merlin we search for, is he the Merlin known in history? He is nearly as old as us. Of course he had to be at one time. But it was said Merlin was King Arthur's advisor and guardian. So he had to be significantly older than the king. That's obviously not the case. No he seems to be as old as him. And his servant."

Hermione nodded slowly. "So what you want to say is that his role and position have been altered during time. And if the stories are wrong about this, you fear that they were wrong about his magic, too."

Harry sighed. "That's right. And if that's the case we have lost our last hope. Perhaps we will never return."

It was clear how devastated he was at this thought. If they never returned no one would be able to stop Voldemort in the future and many would die. Because he was sure that his friends would fight till the end. And he wouldn't be able to help them.

And look at his dark expression and Hermione knew what he thought. She knew how much he suffered because she felt the same. But not all hope was lost yet.

She touched his arm lightly. "Look at me Harry. We can't give up now. Perhaps you are right and Merlin isn't the powerful and wise wizard we thought him to be. But he could be. As long as we don't know for sure we still have hope. First we should talk to him. And only then can we decide how to proceed."

Harry couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face. "You know Hermione you are really good at encouraging speeches."

He saw her smile back. "Of course I am. Someone of us has to be."

Harry laughed at began to look at the castle in front of him. Hermione was right. Perhaps there really was someone within its walls who would be able to help them.

They walked the rest of the way in silence when at the moment they reached the courtyard Harry spotted a redhead in front of them.

"Hey isn't that Ron?", he asked.

Hermione followed the direction he was pointing at when she recognised him, too. "You're right, That's him. What is he doing here?"

"Best way to find out is to ask.", he answered and ran, in the back of his mind noticing that Hermione followed a few steps behind.

He began to shout. "Ron, where are you going?"

The redhead turned around. "Harry, Hermione. Good to see you. You won't believe what happened."

* * *

**A/N: I hope to continue soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back. Finally. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to write. I had too much to learn. But well, a new chapter is complete. **

**I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. But if I did: Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

The redhead turned around. "Harry, Hermione. Good to see you. You won't believe what happened."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other before Harry replied.

"It can't have been better than what happened to us."

"Well, then tell me so we can see decide. But I'm sure I will beat you" Ron replied confidently.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and said together "We met Merlin."

Ron's jaw went slack. "…You too?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean '_you too'. _Does that mean you also know who he is? Is that what you wanted to tell us? "

Ron nodded. "Yes. I was talking to him on the training grounds. I thought he was only the manservant of the king. When he introduced himself to me I nearly fainted. Never thought that _he _would have been a servant. So, how did you meet him?"

"He knocked me to the ground, again. We only learned his name because the physician this Gaius called for him. Well, I think it's better to go back and tell Professor Dumbledore about our discovery. And tonight we can decide what to do next, now that we have found him."

Ron nodded. "Sounds good. And hopefully we'll get a good dinner before."

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Arthur had come in with the wounded knight. Dumbledore was indeed able to stop the blood from flowing by binding the arm about the gash. He wished he could do more. He knew a few of the herbs and knew that they would be able to help him like stopping the blood flow or preventing infection. Unfortunately he couldn't remember in what form they had to be used and taken. Did he have to mix them with other herbs? Were they to be heated? And should they be eaten or put on the wound? Thousands of questions that he couldn't answer.

It was never important to know as they had magic. And even then he never had the time for research like this anymore. Not since Voldemort's first war. How long ago was that now? It was certainly a long time.

Dumbledore was interrupted by his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. The king who had, forgotten by Dumbledore, sat down near the table, stood up to greet the arriving people.

"Gaius, it's good that you're here. Elyan was wounded during training. He …"

"Yes I know Arthur. Merlin already told me. I've come as fast as I could." Gaius was still breathing heavy from rushing. He went immediately to the wounded knight and began to examine his arm. "Ah I see you have already stopped the blood flow. May I assume that it was done by you Dumbledore?"

"That's right. It was the only thing I could do at the time."

Gaius nodded. "It was the right thing. As I can see the wound is not that dangerous. In time his arm will be as good as knew. Is it alright if I borrow Merlin for a while Sire?" he asked Arthur.

"That's fine Gaius. Keep him for as long as you need him. And you Merlin. When you're done come to my chambers to report to me."

"Of course, Arthur."

"Good. Then I will excuse myself. I still have work to do."

With that Arthur turned and walked away. The other three turned their attention back to the knight.

"Merlin, bring me fresh bandages and boil some water." Gaius asked already searching for a needle to stitch the wound. "And you Dumbledore, could you bring that blue bottle on that shelf beside you? It contains a potion that reduces the pain he would feel."

Dumbledore turned to grab the bottle and returned to the physician, handing it to him. Gaius immediately uncorked it before tipping the knights head back and pouring the strangely coloured content into his opened mouth. Dumbledore sat down and both of the two elder men waited for Merlin to finish the preparations.

A little time later the water was boiling and Merlin carried the pot to the patient cot. Then he wet a cloth in it and handed it to Gaius who used it to clean the gash on Elyan's arm.

"This is to prevent infection." Gaius explained to Dumbledore who watched his actions curiously. "First you have to clean the area of the wound and around it and only then you can stitch it up. Here I will show you how." Gaius handed the cloth back to Merlin and took the offered needle. While he worked he had a look of pure concentration on his face.

In the mean time Merlin went around and took several bottles and herbs from the shelves, carrying them back to the work table and beginning to mix a poultice. They worked in silence for some time.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione had nearly reached the physician's quarters when they were stopped by a guard.

"You can't go in there." he said.

Hermione frowned. "Why not? Isn't he the court physician? Everyone should always be allowed to come here. So tell me if there is a good reason why I should not walk through this door right now?"

The guard seemed quite surprised by her outburst. He wasn't used to women like Hermione who would dare to speak like that to him. "We... well you sh... shouldn't because he is treating someone right now?" he asked.

"Oh. And may I ask who he is treating?" Hermione was surprised.

"Sir Elyan. It seems he was wounded during training."

"Then we can't disturb him." Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "If that's the case we can wait for Dumbledore in our quarters."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, that's it for today. But don't worry. No matter how long it takes I will continue writing.**


End file.
